


Starry Night

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [17]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M, Near Future, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Santi and Wolfe stargaze
Relationships: Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Series: Dribble Drabble April [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Stars

Santi looked out the door seeing his lover staring up into the night sky. There was something about how the mantle of responsibility fell off Chris’ shoulders when they were here. It was that knowledge which made him vow that they would not wait as long to return to his family’s vineyard.

“Libra?”

“Lupus.” Chris replied, stretching a bit. “It’s beautiful out here tonight.”

Nic sat next to him reaching out. “Summer is always beautiful here. The smell of the grapes, the blanket of nighttime stars.”

Chris let their fingers tangle and closed his eyes inhaling deeply. “My lover is finally out of uniform.”

“You love my uniform.”

“I happen to like the civilian uniform also.”

“What brings you out to the stars?” Nic inquired, turning his head to look at his lover. 

Chris sat there content. “Besides that everyone else has gone home and there is no one requiring my attention?”

Nic laughed. “Oh yes I know you prefer the stars to sitting there with nieces and nephews telling stories.”

“Only on the bad days. I might just teach them astronomy next time.”

“Christopher Wolfe astronomer, research scholar, lifetime partner, and teacher.”

“Watch it Lord Commander.” Chris teased. “You might have to add father to that list.”

“That would be bad why?”

“Our stargazing would be cut much shorter.”

“Only if we do not teach them that they can keep their eyes on the stars and their feet on the ground.”

“Very true, my Love. Very true.”


End file.
